


Clouds and Shadows

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru wants to know why Naruto is always hanging over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> For the first kiss meme

Shikamaru had become adept at recognizing people by their shadows. It wasn’t a particular skill, he simply recognized the shape of a familiar silhouette when it fell over him. In particular, he recognized people he spent a lot of time with, especially the other members of his team. He also had no trouble recognizing people who insisted on bothering him on a regular basis.

He recognized Naruto’s shadow quite easily.

Naruto always seemed to be hanging over him lately. He would come up when Shikamaru was leisurely watching the clouds and casually stick his head right into Shikamaru’s line of sight.

“What are you looking at?” was his constant question. Disinterested, single syllable answers did nothing to put him off. Ignoring him only seemed to give him a reason to keep pestering. And the answer of, “Right now? You,” had only been treated as a great joke.

This time when he felt Naruto’s shadow on him, Shikamaru was half asleep. He didn’t bother to open his eyes. It would be interesting to know what Naruto would do if he appeared to be sleeping.

“Are you really asleep?” Naruto asked, as Shikamaru expected. Did he really expect Shikamaru to answer?

Naruto crouched close, sticking his face right up close to Shikamaru’s face. Shikamaru didn’t need to feel the way Naruto’s shadow suddenly expanded to know that. He could feel Naruto breathing on his face. He was expecting it when Naruto finished inspecting his face and gave him a sharp poke in the cheek, and didn’t react.

“Oi, Shikamaru. . .” Naruto poked him again, and Shikamaru could sense, if not see, Naruto cocking his head to one side as he studied Shikamaru’s face.

Shikamaru contrived to look even more innocently relaxed, letting out a soft sigh, as if still sleeping. He heard Naruto’s breath hitch, and knew he had his full attention. He was fairly sure he knew what was coming next.

Dry, chapped lips brushed his almost hesitantly. Shikamaru opened his mouth into the kiss, with a soft sigh of contentment. It felt nice, the uncertain touch of Naruto’s kiss.

Too soon, Naruto jumped to his feet and bolted away, leaving Shikamaru behind before he could decide if it was worth the effort to let Naruto know he was awake. Shikamaru leisurely opened his eyes, looking dreamily up at the clouds without really focusing on them. For once, he didn’t find Naruto’s behavior troublesome at all.


End file.
